larrys_landfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Problem Fun Fiction
This Fun Fiction was originally one that I found in Lemmy's Land. Since it is my favorite, I included it in my land! Please note that this is not my work, it is by someone with the username of Blaze Koopa. A Little Problem Ludwig is in his lab working on another invention (no, this invention won’t blow up) while Karma watches. Iggy walks in. Iggy: What are you building now? I hope this one doesn’t blast away the wall like you did last week. Karma: I remember that. Boy was your hair a mess. Ludwig: Hey! I told you not to mention that to anybody! Karma: Who cares? I got a good picture of his hair. Iggy: Lemme see! Ludwig: OH NO YOU DON’T!!! Karma is about to hand the picture to Iggy. Ludwig tries to tackle Iggy, but misses somehow and runs into the wall. Ludwig: Ouch. Ludwig gets back up. Iggy looks at the picture. Iggy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ludwig: RRRRRR!!! Anyway, this is my shrink ray. Iggy: Oh, well, I guess I don’t have to ask what it does. Ludwig: There, it’s finished! Now I need something (to himself) or someone (out loud) to test it on. Ludwig looks at Iggy and Karma. Iggy and Karma: DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!! Ludwig: I wasn’t going to! Now let’s see here. Roy walks in. Roy: Oh Iggyyyyyyyyyyy. Guess what time it is. Iggy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Roy chases Iggy around the room. Roy runs into the shrink ray, turning it on. Everybody: *GASP* The shrink ray shoots a beam. It hits Ludwig. Ludwig: OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!! Ludwig shrinks to the size of a termite. Everybody else can’t see him. Iggy: NICE ONE, ROY!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO LUDWIG!!! Roy: Whaddya mean LOOK?! I can’t see him. Iggy: EXACTLY!!! YOU SHRUNK HIM!!! Karma: WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! Ludwig is standing near Iggy’s foot. Ludwig: (in a squeaky voice) Hey guys! Hello! HEY! I’M DOWN HERE!!! The others can’t hear him. Karma: Roy, you’d better find Ludwig or I’m not gonna cooperate! Roy: *gulp* Everybody starts looking for Ludwig. Iggy nearly steps on him. Ludwig: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Ludwig runs around, trying to avoid getting squished. He somehow manages to get out of the room and hides behind the door. Ludwig: *pant, pant, pant* This is not my day. Roy, Iggy, and Karma walk out of the room. Iggy: Well, I guess he’s not in there. Roy: Maybe we should split up. Karma: Roy, that’s the best idea you’ve had all day. Roy: Oh, it was nothing. What was it anyway? Iggy and Karma: … Roy: What? Iggy: Let’s just look for him already! He could be anywhere. The trio split up. Ludwig walks out from behind the door. Ludwig: Now I have to try to get someone to notice me…without stepping on me. Ludwig walks down the hall and sees Lemmy walking… uh… ROLLING towards him. Ludwig: Um… Lemmy… Lemmy? ... LEMMY! LOOK OUT!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Ludwig almost gets squished, but manages to avoid Lemmy. Ludwig: I almost got squished! Oh well, at least I managed to avoid Lemmy. Master Larry: I said that already! Ludwig: Oh. Meanwhile, Iggy is looking in the kitchen. Wendy walks in. Wendy: Hey Iggy. What are you up to? Iggy: Why do YOU wanna know? Wendy: Well… um… I… uh… Iggy: Never mind. If you must know, I’m looking for Ludwig. Wendy: Oh, are you playing hide and go seek? Iggy: OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!!! Wendy: DAAAAAAAAAAAD! IGGY CALLED ME AN IDIOT! Iggy: OKAY OKAY I’M SORRY!!! As I was saying, Ludwig got shrunk because Roy got a bit careless. THERE! Are ya happy?! Wendy: Um… I guess. Iggy: Good! Now go do something! I’m a little busy right now! Wendy: (sarcastically) Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me! Wendy walks away. Iggy: Sheesh. I wonder if Roy’s having any luck. Roy is looking in the media room, where Morton and Larry are playing Super Mario Kart. Roy keeps walking in front of the TV. Larry: Do you mind?! We’re racin’ here Roy: Yes, I do! I’m looking for Kooky! Ludwig walks into the room, unnoticed by his brothers. Ludwig: I heard that, Roy! For the last time… Oh who am I kidding? They can’t hear me. Morton: Listen, Roy! We are playing a game here but you are in the way and that is not good because you are starting to annoy Larry and me and if you do not move over right now I am going to— Roy: WILL YOU SHUT UP?! Morton: … Meep Larry: ROY, MOVE OVER NOW!!! Roy: MAKE ME!!! Larry and Morton beat Roy up. (I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m the one writing this story, so there!) Roy: OOOOOOOOOWWWW!!! QUIT HITTING ME, YOU GUYS!!! Ludwig: I can’t believe I’m seeing this. Oh well. I won’t find any help here. Ludwig walks away. Meanwhile, Karma is walking down a maze of hallways on the third floor. Karma: Wow. Someone could get lost in here. LUDWIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU?! Meanwhile, Ludwig finally makes it to the top of the stairs (it took him two hours to do so). He walks into the hallway. Ludwig: HELLO!!! *sigh* If I can’t get anybody to notice me, I’ll never get back to my normal size After walking for a few more hours, Ludwig sees Karma walking towards him. Ludwig: KARMA!!! Why do I keep yelling anyway? No one can hear me. Wait a second, I know how to get her to notice me. Karma stops to rest. Karma: So *pant* tired… *pant* Need rest… *pant* Ludwig runs toward Karma’s foot and breathes fire, burning Karma’s foot. Karma: YOOOOUUUCH!!! What the?! Karma looks down and sees— Karma: LUDWIG!!! Ludwig: Well, it’s about time someone discovered me! Karma bends down. Ludwig hops onto her nose. Ludwig: Karma, we’ve got to get back to the lab. Karma: I know, but these hallways are menacing! Please tell me you know this entire castle like the back of your hand… I mean paw. Ludwig: Sadly, I don’t. I never walk on this floor. Karma: (sarcastically) Greeeeaaaaat. Well I guess we’ll just have to walk around and find the stairs. Ludwig: WALK?! ME?! That’ll take forever. You’ll just have to let me ride on your nose. Karma: Oh, in that case, I hope you wiped your feet before stepping on my nose! Ludwig: (sweating) Oh… well… um… I… uh… that is… um… Karma: RRRRRRRRR! Never mind! Let’s go. Karma walks off. Ludwig: By the way, Karma? Karma: Yeah? Ludwig: You won’t believe what happened to Roy earlier. Karma: Do tell. Meanwhile, Iggy and Roy are not having any luck. Iggy: We are not having any luck. Roy: The author just said that, you idiot! Iggy: Whatever. Hey, where’s Karma? Roy: I dunno. Iggy: I hope she didn’t get lost in those hallways on the third floor. Roy: Ya wanna bet she did? It’s now night, and Karma and Ludwig (still on Karma’s nose) are still lost in the dark hallways. Karma: I can’t take any more of this! I wish I was in my nice, warm bed. Ludwig: We might as well just sleep in here. There’s no use in wearing ourselves out. Karma: Whaddya mean OURSELVES?! You haven’t been walking at all! Ludwig: On the contrary! At this size, I probably walked a thousand miles before I found you. Karma: Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, good night. Ludwig: Good night, Karma. Karma lies against the wall, while Ludwig lies down on her nose. Meanwhile, Iggy and Roy are still looking. Iggy: It’s getting late, Roy. Let’s turn in. Roy: Okay. I’ll still get to pound you tomorrow. Iggy: We’ll see about that. *gulp* Iggy and Roy go to their beds and fall asleep almost immediately. Morning comes. Karma and Ludwig wake up. Ludwig: Good morning, Karma. Karma: Good morning. Say, ya think Roy and Iggy are still looking for us? Ludwig: Maybe, but we have to get back to— Ludwig looks over and sees— Ludwig: THE STAIRS!!! Karma: Well it’s about time! They go down the stairs to the second floor. Meanwhile (that word is getting old), Iggy wakes up. Iggy: *yawn* I wonder if we’ll find Ludwig today, and I still haven’t seen Karma. Karma walks in with Ludwig. Karma: Hey Iggy. Look who I found on the third floor. Iggy looks up and sees Ludwig on Karma’s nose. Iggy: Ooh! Well, whaddaya know? They go get Roy and go to the lab. They all stare at the shrink ray. Iggy: So Ludwig, how do we get this thing to change you back to normal? Ludwig: You have to set the shrink ray to grow. Roy: And how do we do that? Ludwig: FLIP THAT SWITCH!!! DUH!!! Roy sees a switch with the letters S (for shrink) and G (for grow). He also sees a red button. Unsure about which one to flip/push (and being the moron he is) he pushes the button. The shrink ray starts shaking violently. Ludwig: ROY, YOU FOOL!!! I SAID FLIP THE SWITCH, NOT PUSH THE BUTTON!!! Roy: … Oops. Iggy: LOOK OUT!!! SHE’S GONNA BLOW!!! Everybody runs out of the lab (Ludwig, of course, is not running, but riding on Karma). The shrink ray blows up. Karma: Nice one, Roy! Now we’ll never get Ludwig back to normal! Iggy: We still have one more hope. Later… Kamek: You want me to change Ludwig back to normal? Everybody Else: YES! Kamek: Then stand back. Ludwig jumps into Kamek’s hand. Kamek puts him on the table. Kamek zaps Ludwig with his wand and turns him into a Goomba. Ludwig: ACK! I’M A GOOMBA!!! Kamek: Whoops! Wrong wand. Kamek get another wand and zaps Ludwig again, but this time he turns him into a dino torch. Kamek tries again and again and again and turns Ludwig into random minions and creatures: Bob-omb  Buzzy Beetle  Spiny  Pidget  Ptooie  Sledge Bro  Boo  Cobrat  Birbo  Yoshi  Paratroopa  Blooper  Chargin’ Chuck  Thwomp  Shy Guy  Chain Chomp After all these wands fail, Kamek finally gets the right wand and turns Ludwig back to normal form (and size). Ludwig: WAAHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I’M BACK TO NORMAL FORM AND SIZE!!! Master Larry: I already said that! Ludwig: Oh. Karma: Glad to have you back, Ludwig. Ludwig: It’s good to be back. Who did that to me anyway? Oh yeah, I remember. Ludwig stares at Roy. Roy: Um… Hehe… I…uh… I gotta… um… I gotta go pound Larry! Roy runs away. Ludwig: HEY!!! COME BACK HERE!!! Karma: YOU’RE IN BIG TROUBLE, PINKY!!! Ludwig and Karma chase Roy. Roy runs up to the third floor. Ludwig and Karma follow and get lost in the hallways— again. Ludwig: We’re lost in the hallways again! Master Larry: Stop copying me! Ludwig: … Karma: You do remember how we got out earlier, right? Ludwig: … Uh oh. Karma: … (sarcastically) Nice, Ludwig. Nice.